The invention relates to a double external rear view mirror assembly for vehicles. Double external rear view mirror assemblies which mostly are used in buses, trucks and the like, are known. These double external rear view mirror assemblies include assemblies in which a comparatively large mirror is movable and a comparatively small mirror is fixed, and assemblies in which both mirrors are movable, generally by hand. However, in both types of double external rear view mirror assemblies, the adjustment range is small, and the adjustment itself is inconvenient for a vehicle operator to execute. Besides, these double rear view mirror assemblies are very unstable.